cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom
"Im like a ghost in the shadows so my nickname is Ghost"-Spectra Phantom ''Early life Spectra Phantom was a Mandalorian warrior born on Mandalore, his father was Rex Phantom. He was the fou nder of Clan Phantom, a clan of Mandalorian bounty hunters who were known to be never caught by the jedi. Spectra was raised by his father and his mother. His father said he should be a bounty hunter but is mother said he should be more than a warrior, that he should be a doctor. One day Spectra saw his mother leaving, he was so sad, she left and never returned. After his mother left his father started training him to be the best bounty hunter ever, when he was ready they went to The Great Phantom Arena where he proved himself by killing a weak jedi that was captured by his father, he did not use guns, he used his fists, his father gave him the lightsaber of the dead jedi as a trophy. At age 18 he was ready for his final test, killing a gundark with just the lightsaber that he won when he was 14. After that he was True Mandalorian warrior. He worked alone for a very long time until he met Aloquar Ordo and join the Mandalorian Guild. Battle of Umbara On the dark planet of Umbara,the Republic forces were atacking the separatist's,a clone named Zan Infrastun,friend of the mandalorian warrior Spectra Phantom,told Spectra about Republic paying any one to help with the battle.Spectra got his Mandalorian Commando armor,so that the clones don't think he was Death Watch,he spoke to Captain Rex about him wanting to help,he led two clones,his friend Zan and one clone nicknamed Fix,they both wear grey armor.Zan was a "Grand Officer" while Fix was a normal clone trooper.He begin his atack against a secret base,the mission was to kill an Umbaran General.They got in the base,it was well protected but nothing could stop the warrior from getting his credits.They came out as heroes,the three warriors were rewarded,Spectra got a medal and his credits,Zan also got a medal and Fix got a promotion and a medal,he is now Seargent Fix. Journey'' ''to Tatooine '''After Spectra joined the Mandalorian Guild,he embarced on a mission to Tatooine to find Jabba,the hut.Spectra got lost in the desert for 2 days with a few water but it wasnt enought,later on a farmer found him lieing on the sand almost dead,he took him to his humble home in the desert.Spectra woke up,not knowing where he was,he went outside and saw the farmer and said:' Spectra: Who are you? Farmer: Im Kyle,im a farmer here and i found you lieing on the sand. Spectra: Well,thank you.Do you know the best way to Jabba's Palace? Farmer: No,but why do you want to go there? Spectra: Im in a mission,farewell. Farmer: Wait,you will need a speeder,take mine. Spectra: Dont you need one? Farmer: No,i got another one,goodbye and good luck. Spectra: Thank you,farewell. Spectra said goodbye to the farmer,little did he know that the farmer was actually a Death Watch Assassin,the same one that killed his mother on Coruscant.He was called Octon,the Killer,he was the most dangerous assassin in Pre Vizsla's group.Octon folowed Spectra to Jabba's Palace,where he was waiting for Spectra so that he could kill him,but he failed,Spectra was behind him and shoot Octon's head killing him.Spectra knew he was after him so he ambushed him with a fake mission,just to drag Octon from the shadows.Spectra returned to his apartment on Coruscant and said: Spectra:Mother,your soul can rest in peace,knowing that justice has been done. ''After Order 66 When order 66 was executed,Spectra knew there was something "fishy" about Palpatine."Never trust a politician",that is what his father told him.Spectra heard from his good friend Blade,the butcher that the Empire was looking for Mandalorians to hire,so he decided to go: Stormtrooper:Lord Vader,this is the mandalorian who wishes to join. Darth Vader:Good,why have you come to the Empire my friend? Spectra:My friend Blade told me about you hiring mandalorians and i actually need a job. Darth Vader:I will give you a test,kill this Stormtrooper. Spectra:Do i have to? Darth Vader:(gets mad)DO IT OR DIE!!! Spectra had no choice but to kill him. Darth Vader:Good,welcome to the Empire. Vader was most pleased to hear this,Spectra became Vader's Agent,sadly,he was forced to put away his armor and wear Imperial Agent armor.His orders were to assassinate,arrest,discover,sabotage and observe. MORESOON!!! The Apprentice '''After the New Republic was established and the Empire gone,in the year of 18 ABY,Spectra was alone and needed an apprentice to carry on The Phantom Legacy so he meet a young boy called Cody Starlight,they had many adventures.' ''Death (35 BBY) '''Spectra Phantom died in the year of 35 ABY by is former apprentice called Cody Starlight,after Spectra thought he was dead on one of their missions.He called himself Dark Justice and atack ed Spectra's apartment where they had a battle:' Dark Justice:How could have you left me for DEAD. Spectra:I didnt know you were alive,i tought you were dead. Dark Justice:Well,guess im not dead.ITS PAY BACK TIME,REVENGE... Spectra:Please i dont want to fight you. Dark Justice:IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT. Cody used a red lightsaber,probably he became a Sith for hating Spectra,his master used the lightsaber he had since his 14.But Spectra failed and Cody stabbed him in the heart ,the brave warrior fell down with HONOR.He lived many adventures but this was his last one,The Phantom Legacy ended and Clan Phantom was gone forever. LEGACY The Phantom legacy was filled with many great persons such as: Old Republic era:Captain Aldannek Phantom,a smuggler who found Nok Drayen's Tresure,Agent Fegriro Phantom,a great Imperial agent and many more.But only one of these warriors was a mandalorian warrior who carried the true origins of clan Phantom,his name was Ulcovand Phantom,winner of the Great Hunt(after Boba's ancestor).Spectra found all of these secrets after discovering them on a safe that has been in his family for generations. VEHICLES Spectra had many ship's,but one time he found an amazing old ship.The ship was a Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor:featuring an advanced hyperdrive and state-of-the-art sublight engines, the Fury is the most versatile starship in the Imperial fleet and the end result of centuries of evolving design. The modern Fury was originally conceived for use in high-priority military missions but it was exclusively most used by Sith in the Old Republic era.Content:military-grade computers and communications equipment are integrated into the ship's hardware, and hidden security devises make sabotage extremely difficult and dangerous.Spectra modified the ship,he added better equipment such as,stealth,he renamed the ship Phantom Fury.He also had a Zephyr-G swoop bike. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild